


Butch & Sundance

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Starsky & Hutch both quoted Butch and Sundance in the series.  So it was only natural that I ran with the idea for a fun bit of art.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson & David Starsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Butch & Sundance

This was produced for the 2019 Sharecon zine.

Click on the image for the larger version.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/fruitbat00/7295143/48939/48939_original.jpg)

As usual please do not alter repost or claim as your own.


End file.
